Naraku's Last curse
by Supersticiousmonkey89
Summary: InuYasha X Harry Potter. An unholy alliance between a soul stealing miko united with a possessed human. The tale of the comming of the horrors of the world. Oneshot


Naraku's last curse

A/N: This is a one shot!

Thunder boomed in the background, and rain fell outside the castle walls. Only darkness and a misted fog covered the horrors within.

Following the gloomily lit passageways filled with terrified people and hungry demons, appears a door. Behind it lie two occupants whose life and death create catalytic catastrophes.

Naraku smiled as he stared at the beautiful woman laying on the black futon. Long ebony hair lay scattered around her sweating face, giving her the impression of a tortured angel. It brought chills of pleasure down his spine, as he gently swiped away some of the perspiration.

A piercing scream penetrated the night like a dagger to the flesh, shilling the bones of all who heard... at least almost all…

Naraku allowed a tiny smile to show on his face as the rounded belly of the woman before him, gave a quick thrust. In moments, his flesh would emerge from the woman. He had patiently waited, for nine months, and now his fortitude would pay off.

"Please…. Naraku!"

A deep growl rumbled deep in his chest as he watched her breath become uneven. Only moments before its emergence… just moments left.

BOOM

The thunder screamed it's anger to the world with flashes of blinding illuminations.

A swift knocking on the wall interrupted the pseudo-haynou from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Your grace, the western army approaches."

"What abysmal timing," whispered Naraku, his obscure locks falling in gentle waves behind his head.

"Your orders, your liege?"

"Do nothing, protect the fortress, but do not attack. Send out ninjas to pick off the leaders."

"Of course," answered the servant, his knee bent, and arm crossed against his chest. He did not dare look up, for should he, he might see the face of the murder. No one ever dared to look up.

"You are dismissed," replied Naraku as he waved the man off, his attention once again replaced by the young woman in her labor.

"It's… it's coming…"

A great gasp of breath and a loud moan of pain drowned his ears.

Staring with hunger in his eyes, he watched as the liquid poured out the same place he had once occupied.

PITTER PAT PITTER PAT

The soft sound of liquid against wood clutched as his heart as he stared at her, awaiting that which he had helped to create.

One last gasp for breath drained away from the young woman as dead eyes stared forth at the ceiling and once pale skin became clammy and colorless.

"No, the child… I won't have a miscarriage…"

Strutting forward, Naraku, lord of the darkness, placed his hands on the opening to the corpse's womb. He would have his child.

Using sharp, deadly hands, Naraku began to rip at the woman's flesh, his hands sullying in the leaking blood of the woman.

"I won't loose it…" he whispered as he began to pull harder and harder, ripping the woman's insides whilst trying to find the child.

PITTER PAT PITTER PAT

The leaking fluids were running all over the floor and his nose was growing more sensitive by the second. Where was the child?

Why could he not hear the heartbeat?

Then, he found it, the round head that belonged to the child. It had not made it completely out of the uterus. Tugging gently at the head, Naraku felt his breath become uneven in anticipation.

"Yes… finally…"

Pulling the tiny body forth from the womb, Naraku felt a sense of forbearing rush through him.

What would the child look like? The child of a half-living miko and a possessed man? Wiping the blood from the child's face with the clean part of his kimono, Naraku felt something in the pit of his stomach tighten.

What had he created?

The creature held no face. Where eyes should have been had empty holes, with a bright red orb in the deepest reach of it. Moreover, where a mouth should reside stood a gaping hole. In addition, with every intake of breath, Naraku felt the glees of life leave him.

The creature looked at him. It's mouth wide open, and with one horrifying breath, the child took the soul of Naraku.

"Lord Naraku, we have lost…"

The servant, who moments before planned on announcing defeat to the leader, stared at the monster atop the eradicator's body.

"Lord Naraku?" However, as he completed the question, an arrow embedded itself within the young man's back, burrowing itself deep into his heart.

A trail of blood leaked from red lips as the young man slumped over dead.

Voices soon occupied the once clean hallways, and a proud demon stepped into the room.

Noticing the dead form of Naraku, he walked towards it, only pausing after noticing the child figure underneath the baboon pelt.

Raising his sword high, he prepared to kill the last of Naraku. However, before he could even bring down the weapon, a raspy breath stole away his, leaving a crumpled heap where the tall demon once stood.

The child, taking the blood stained baboon pelt, lifted it above his head, and wore it as a hood. Immediately changing it black and walking out into the light. Stealing away the life of any who crossed its path.

Naraku's last curse upon the world…

Dementors


End file.
